The primary goal of the NRSA MARC U-STAR training program is to improve the academic preparedness and research training in biomedically-related fields for underrepresented, honors undergraduates at San Jos State University (SJSU). In so doing, we will increase the number of SJSU students entering Ph.D. and combined Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical sciences. We intend to prepare our trainees to be highly productive, leading scientists with careers that reach into the future. While we cannot predict what the next 50 years of scientific investigation will look like, we will prepare our students to: 1. Perform authentic, meaningful, innovative research. 2. Perform well academically and do the work necessary to develop competitive applications to graduate school 3. Train our students to do well in graduate school. Measurable Objectives and Outcomes: The intention of this program is to enhance the culture of biomedical research and scholarship at SJSU through the following measurable objectives and outcomes. We propose to: 1. Have our Mentor/Mentee pairs perform authentic, meaningful, innovative research: A. Yield an average of at least one presentation of mentee research at a professional conference for each second-year MARC Trainee per year. B. Increase the overall average number of publications in peer reviewed journals for both SJSU Faculty Mentors and for the MARC students relatively to an appropriate historic comparisons. 2. Have our students perform well academically and do the work necessary to develop competitive applications to graduate school and subsequently do well in graduate school: A. For this competitive renewal we are commit to increase the numbers of MARC Trainees obtaining biomedical -related Ph. D. or MD/Ph.Ds from nearly 45% to 75%. B. Involve mentors in MARC tracking of mentee program performance and overall GPA.